Burning Love
by Dominic's Devil
Summary: Jacob and Rosalie. A couple in love. But could one trip to the mall change all that. bad summary Jake/Rosie One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. NOTHING OF TWILIGHT so stop asking!!!!!**

**In dedication to my Jacob (THAT Jacob I actually own)**

**Hope you like it. **

**-Jacob POV-**

I sat on the couch re-reading and re-reading the note Rose left me.

_Jake,_

_Went shopping. Be back later. _

_Don't worry I'll be safe._

_I promise._

_I love you._

_-Rosie_

I sighed.

When later? I can't take this. I want my Rosie.

Just as I was about to get up Alice ran in the room looking completely terrified.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels to the news channel.

The story was about a fire. At the mall.

"Alice what's going-" My eyes widened. "There's only one mall in town isn't there?"

She nodded looking like she was about to cry.

I ran out the door, got into my car, and drove to the mall.

"Please. Rosie be okay. Please be okay." I repeated.

When I got to the mall I saw the flames. It covered over half the mall and it was still spreading.

I ran toward the mall, pushing past several people just to hear,

'Is everyone out?'

'I don't know. I saw a blonde girl in there and I don't see her here.'

'Poor girl.'

_NO! Not my Rosie!! I'm not letting this happen!_

Most of the people tried to stop me, but I managed to get in the mall.

"Rosie?! ROSIE?! Where are you?! ROSIE?!"

Desperately I ran around looking for her. After a few minutes the smoke became too much. I fell to my knees trying to breath.

"I'm sorry Rosie…..I'm sorry."

Looking up I saw someone lying on the ground a few feet from me.

"Rosie." I breathed.

I struggled to my feet and walked over to her. She wasn't moving, or breathing.

As I picked her up I heard an explosion.

Shit. This place is going to blow.

I ran as fast as I could out of the mall. Luckily I got out only seconds before it exploded with the heat.

All the paramedics came up to me asking me if I was alright.

"I'm fine. Just please take care of her."

There was sorrow in their eyes, like nothing could be done.

"PLEASE!" I was on the verge of tears. I heard it in my voice, but I couldn't loose her. I couldn't. She was my life.

They picked her up and took her to the ambulance. I followed right behind them never taking my eyes away from her, never letting go of her hand.

"You were really brave. Going after her like that."

"Yea." I said keeping my eyes locked on Rose's face.

"Listen, I don't think we can do mu-"

"Please don't" I wasn't on the verge, I was crying. "Don't say that. Please."

We sat there in silence until we got to the hospital.

After spending what felt like hours in the waiting room, the doctor came out.

"Jacob…I'm sorry. There was nothing else we could do. "

Tears ran down my cheeks as I pushed past him and ran to her room.

I saw her lying on the bed. Not moving. Not breathing. Perfectly still. Burns and cuts covering her body.

"No. No. Rosie please! Don't do this Rosie please! I can't loose you! I can't! Rosie please wake up!" I said pulling her into my arms.

No response. She was still flat lining.

"Rosie?" I put a hand to her cheek. "Rosie, baby, please wake up. I love you and I don't want to loose you. Please baby."

Still no response.

She was gone.

My Rosie.

My Angel.

My Love.

Leaning in to her I whispered, "I love you. I always will. Forever. My heart will only belong to you." And I kissed her gently.

Tears ran down my cheeks and landed on hers. As I brushed away the tear I heard beeping behind me that was abnormally fast.

Her heart beat.

I looked down and saw her stir in my arms.

"Rosie?"

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

"J-j-j-Jake?"

"My Rosie!"

I pulled her into a hug and cried softly.

"I guess I didn't keep my promise."

"As long as you're okay now I don't care." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Although, I guess I should believe you now when you say that my kisses gives your heart a jump start."

"Yea. You should."

"But just so you know."

She looked up looking confused.

"After what happened I'm never letting you out of my arms again."

She smiled and leaned her head against my chest.

"I like that idea."

"I thought you would."

Pulling away slightly I reached down, grabbed her chin gently and titled her face toward mine.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I pulled her close and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling each other closer.

And we continued blissfully into this moment that was the start of our forever.


End file.
